False Pretense
by ribcagexo
Summary: For so long now, he held guilt and grief, forsaking the happiness of his fiancé. For so long he had wanted her back, even though he drove her to suicide. His dream shattered when he awoken in the darkened confines of Silent Hill. There, he will repent.


**A/N: **This fanfic is erupted from a quote by Edgar Allan Poe, because I love this quote when I first saw it. Thanks for the inspiration, though. This is a prologue for my 2nd SH fanfic. I had a hard time thinking what to do. I figured out the plot so far also the characters are all oc, except for Pyramid Head. There shall be quotes in each chapter. Enjoy!

The name "Daniella" means "God is my Judge"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill! The quote is by Edgar Allan Poe! One of the lyrics from the song "Letter From The Lost Days" by Akira Yamaoka.

* * *

"_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

The air was heavy that night, filled with cold expectation. The room was dark, yet it was silent. So silent.

Deep within the shadows. When all was dim, no light. Deep within the darkness. Of his demented mind. When her shadow lurked in the corner.

He thought it wasn't her.

Then reality sunk in.

"John…." A voice muttered, it was soft and almost unheard, though if he were extremely close, he could tell that inside the familiar....beautiful voice, there deplored sorrow within. He could hardly imagine the seething pain that entwined along with that sorrow.

He walked toward her. He glimpsed the slight, still figure standing upon the wooden stool. His mind started racing as he spotted a glimpse of crimson rope.

_No. Oh, no._

His heart froze and his expression went to a choking gasp.

Daniella stood there…mocking her position upon the stool there on rope...The noose's weight was around her throat with tender care. She didn't recoil as it tightened.

He flung himself on his knees on the floor towards her.

She was alive. She was still alive. But…

"No." Biting his lower lip, John tried to quell the tears in his eyes.

Her complexion was ashen, her tears slid down her cheeks and she tasted salt as one pooled and then slipped past the corner of her lip. She licked it without thinking, and it was in that moment she realized her lungs were burning.

_How long had she held her breath?_

She struggled to breathe. Yet at the sight of him she smiled a glorious smile. "You…killed him." Her voice was a whisper.

"Yes. Daniella…" The rasp in his voice now strong with grief. "Trusted…you…" The rope felt so heavy around her neck, burdened like her soul.

What does this mean to her? Anger. Sadness. Darkness. Betrayal. So much pain is what it used to mean, but those are empty words. She realizes now, with reluctant clarity after how a dishonest man to her had he become, and the loss of him, that burden is a rope she wore, a visage of lies.

Lies is also why she stumbled onward on a stool, silent with terror and clinging to the rope she will soon hang herself with.

"Daniella, forgive me…" He pleaded, turning his eyes towards hers. With a shuddered breath, he evened his tone, beseeching. "Please…"

"I love you." The sad tone brought tears to her eyes, but still, she spoke. "I love you."

Pain blossomed in him, grew, choked him.

"I love you…because… with each of us…together. We really do…belong. I knew…you'd done it…" She fought for every word. "That's why…we're meant to be…together…" She smiled again, but her lips were trembling.

Daniella felt a tear drop from her eye, and knew that she was slipping away. This was it.

John looked her face, pale and drawn, those fearful dark eyes glimmering with tears. He could never beg her no when she looked at him like that he could never refuse when she spoke those fatal words through the lump in her throat entwined in the crimson threads of the rope. "Though I can't know for sure…how things worked out for us… No matter how hard it…. gets, you have to…realize. We weren't put…on this earth to…suffer…and cry. We were made…for being happy. So…be happy…" He wished that she could tell him that she loved him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and say that he was sorry for everything. He wanted to let her know that he would stop her tears.

Tears formed in her eyes as she felt her legs buckled and she fell to the floor, loosing her last breath. The crimson rope that had always hung between John and Daniella, tenuous, thickens, tightening to its extent, tighter and tighter…

"For me…for you…please…"

The words came to a sudden halt. He heard it, she choked out of a breathless sob of sorrow and love. An eerie scream of something snapping within her as she choked.

The siren blared screaming as he was jolted from his dream, from his tragic day dream, hands falling onto the face in grief. The dream turned into a nightmare as John read the sign.

"Welcome to Silent Hill…"

* * *

**A/N: **I still have faith that it can prove interesting. If I have made any mistakes, please point them out. Hopefully more of you will have an opinion on this.


End file.
